1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network image processing apparatus, a monitoring apparatus and a method for monitoring the network image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs) are used to remotely monitor an image processing apparatus, such as printer, facsimile apparatus, copy machine, multifunction printer, etc. One of the protocols that are used for such remote monitoring is SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol).
SNMP is a protocol to monitor and manage apparatuses that are connected to TCP/IP network, via network. SNMP is developed as a standard protocol for transmitting network managing information, such as HUB, which is a managing system (agent), to a managing system (manager).
When monitoring status of a network OA apparatus (e.g., no paper for printer) by a PC of the monitoring side, SNMP is extended to utilize since the SNMP specification does not define such status monitoring as a standard.
For remote monitoring of image processing apparatuses using conventional SNMP, the managing system inquires for status information in predetermined intervals, while the managed system replies by transmitting the current status information in accordance with the inquiry.
In such cases, as seen in a network printer system, in a network environment where multiple managing systems exist per only one managed system, inquiries from multiple managing systems are directed toward the managed system. Thus, inquiry conflicts become frequent and the processing demands on the managing system increase. As a result, the managing system often fails to receive replies to the inquiries and it becomes difficult to effectively perform remote monitoring on the monitored system from the monitoring system.